


Bro

by youxiaotu



Series: a few hundred. [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunk weirdos zikun, i change my mind about the drunk weirdos zikun tag i just entered its just ziyi whos a weirdo, is this a bro fic or a romance fic u choose, look this happened, not proofread and literally wrote in like 30 mins good luck if there are any typos, ok now i finished this maybe both of them are weirdos forget the tag earlier, other characters only mentioned y'alls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: Xukun and Ziyi both likes Zhengting.Xukun and Ziyi both gets rejected by Zhengting.Xukun and Ziyi both spends their night drinking.





	Bro

It's been years since best friends Xukun and Ziyi had this competition- It was to win Zhu Zhengting's heart. In the end, none of them won. In fact, even the other "contenders" didn't. Who knew that Zhengting wasn't really interested in any of them and treated them all as his brothers? Funniest part is that they were all rejected at once, in front of the rest of the office like it was some sort of event because well- Chen Linong, that damn kid just _had_ to announce it loudly, that smug grin plastered on his face as he watches all five suitors were starting to fall into a pit of mixed sadness and embarrassment.

That was why they're here, dozens of beer bottles consumed, drunken laughs escaping their lips as they talk about how much they spent time trying to impress the Editor-In-Chief for the last few years, from volunteering to be his little assistant (read: slave of the day. The man could be a devil if wanted, but Ziyi and Xukun didn't mind, he's pretty anyways), fighting over who sends him the needed files, and working really hard to make a great report so Zhengting would be pleased.

It was funny because they realized that all that hard work is for nothing, and that somehow, it was a good thing for their department too. Zhengting being pretty did help them finish the issues quickly, since there weren't just one- but five people working really hard in hopes that Zhengting notices them one day assured top quality within a short span of time.

"You know what," Ziyi starts, words a little slurred up due to tipsiness. He stumbles on the table before he somehow manages to land on the couch beside Xukun. "It's Zhengting's loss. He didn't choose one of us- heck, i won't mind if he chooses the both of us. You know, you're really... cool. and you're like, really pretty too." Xukun looks at him in confusion, a little too sober for his friend's sudden statement and a little shocked- Nobody's called him pretty his whole life and somehow, he feels all giddy hearing that compliment.

"What the heck, Zi. You're drunk, bro." Xukun manages to let out a small chuckle, taking a sip of his beer and convincing himself that he's feeling warm because of the alcohol, not the sudden compliment his _bro_ just said.

There was a small pause before Ziyi snatches the beer can from Xukun, gulping down the bitter liquid and letting out a sigh. "Damn, Zhengting's so pretty, but sometimes I can't stop thinking about how pretty you are too -"

"You're drunk." Xukun shakes his head, an attempt to snatch his beer back from Ziyi before he throws his hands up in the air and stands up from his spot, giving up as the older starts his little speech about how beautiful both Zhengting and Xukun is, and that he's confused because he doesn't know who he likes anymore. 

_"- Hm, maybe I like you both. I don't know." Ziyi concludes._

Xukun knows that Ziyi might not remember about his whole speech the next morning, but he definitely knows that he wouldn't be able to even look at Ziyi without remembering everything he's said.

Or maybe Ziyi will remember tomorrow.

_"Yeah, maybe I also like you both." Xukun mimics, half joking - half meaning whatever he just said._

Either ways, they're idiots who never thinks so he's sure that tomorrow is another day of them trying their best to impress Zhengting, forgetting he ever rejected them earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twt on @3_05hua because today is a good day ig


End file.
